


Welcoming Lilith

by LilithsClergy



Category: GHOST - Fandom, Ghost the band, Papa Emeritus III - Fandom, Tobias Forge - Fandom, cardinal copia - Fandom, papa emeritus I - Fandom, sister imperator - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithsClergy/pseuds/LilithsClergy
Summary: Blair, is sister Imperator's granddaughter. Sister Imperator had a son before she became a devote member of the clergy. When her son became old enough to decide that he wanted nothing to do with his mother or the clergy. He ended up disappearing and disconnecting all contact with his mother. Years later, sister gets news that her granddaughter is on the church steps. Her father had gotten caught up with the wrong crowd and her mother had been dead for years. Blair goes through the growing pains of being mentored by her grandmother and not accepted by other kids in the clergy. They give her the name, Lilith.





	1. Welcoming Lilith

It was a cold fall morning. The church was echoing with the sounds of busy shuffling. Sister Imperator was walking the halls shaking her head. Her mind was buzzing with the long list of things she had on her plate. She was a devote member of the clergy, and relatively important if we're being honest. However, none of that mattered to her. The church had done amazing things for her life. As stressed as she was about the inauguration of a new papa I, she secretly loved the preparation for the festivities. On top of that, she had three new women come in saying they wanted to join as sisters. She had to prepare the interview questions, along with their intake forms in case they all do well. She went to her office and searched her desk for everything she needed for the interviews. She realized a young sister was staring at her with haste in her eyes. Sister Imperator shook her head out of her mental to do list and looked at the young girl.

“I apologize, I must have not seen you walk up” she said still flipping through papers. The sister just stood in the door way, not speaking a word.

“I’m sorry, but I have a million things to do. Is this important?” Sister Imperator said feeling her brows furrow.

  
“Oh! I’m quite sorry sister. I’m kind of at a loss at the moment of how to tell you this” the young sister said. Sister Imperators face dropped. She had a million things race her mind of what could have happened. Had the girls that were coming in for interviews been caught up in nefarious acts? This was not uncommon since people use the church as a shock factor or not take it seriously. Or did the young brothers of the upcoming Papa I get into a fight again? What in the hell could have happened now?

  
“Well, out with it” she said, trying to seem calm and collected (she didn’t fool anyone).

  
“Sister,” she paused, “Your granddaughter was just dropped off on the church steps.”


	2. A Child of Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's take a step back into what is going on in Sister Imperator's head. Her memories, and the things that lead her to where she is standing today. ***Chapters will be less short once I get rolling.

            Sister Imperator was young when she had her son, and the father was less than enthused in being in their life. This was before the church had come into her life and she was barely living paycheck to paycheck working a sleazy diner job. Her mother was an awful, cruel human, and her father left when she was born. She didn’t relate with any of her family. So, when she found out she was pregnant, she left home to start a new life for herself.

            One night working a grave shift, a woman came in. Sister Imperator was cleaning up things behind the counter without looking at who it was when she tiredly said, “sit anywhere you want, and I will be there in a minute.” The woman smiled at her and sat at the counter. Sister Imperator looked up from her busy hands to hand the woman a menu and was struck with immediate shock. The woman had the most docile stature. She was older, probably in her early 60s. She wore sharp, tailored clothes with well-kept white hair. Her smile was warm and inviting.

            “Is everything okay?” the woman asked.

            “Oh, most certainly, I apologize for staring. You’re just very beautiful ma’am” Sister Imperator said, while trying to work out if that was appropriate to say.

            “Oh you are such a doll” the woman said, and chuckled. “My name is Sister ictus.” Sister Imperator didn’t question the woman. The town they lived in was primarily catholic, so members of the church were common passersby at this point.

            They continued to talk over coffee for hours. Sister was the only one working that night other than the cook, but things weren’t very strict around there so he would be the last one to snitch.

            “So you’re eighteen, with a three year old son, living with a woman who is old enough to be your grandmother-“ Sister Ictus said, sounding puzzled.

            “She was a close friend to the family; she took me in when no one would. She also watches my son while I’m working.” Sister Imperator replied. “She is getting older now, and she wants to move into assisted living. I just have to figure out what I’m doing.” Sister Imperator could feel her face melt into a sad puzzled expression.

            “People come into our lives, and leave for a reason, child. Have you thought about seeking asylum at the church?” Sister Imperator smirked at the woman and tried not to laugh.

            “I’m sorry, I really don’t think the catholic church is going to accept someone with my situation” she said. Sister Ictus’s face looked confused, then the corners of her lips curled with mischievous delight.

            “I’m sorry, you must be confused, dear. I am not a child of god, I am a child of sin,” Sister Ictus said.


End file.
